Selubung
by misorai
Summary: Bukti apa lagi yang ia cari? Keraguan Nino seharusnya sudah tidak berupa pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. / Canon. Oneshot. AdrienNino BROTP. / Self Challenge: #SideCharacterAppreciation #1
Miraculous Ladybug © Thomas Astruc dan beberapa orang lain (seperti Winny dan Zag) yang pastinya bukan saya.

* * *

 _Selubung_

 _By misorai_

 _Self Challenge: #SideCharacterAppreciation_

 _Fandom 1: Miraculous Ladybug_

 _Character 1: Nino_

* * *

"Agreste, Adrien?"

"Uh, Adrien!" Nino menyela Miss Bustier yang sedang mengabsen muridnya. "Kalau tidak salah dia ada jadwal, eh, dalam pemodelannya. Uh, ya, dia sangat sibuk." Suara Nino sangat tidak terdengar meyakinkan, tetapi Nino tidak bisa menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Nino tersenyum gugup, berharap tidak terlihat aneh.

Di luar dugaan, Miss Bustier menghela napas. "Ya, tentu saja. Bourgeois, Chloé?"

Nino mendengar suara Chloé menjawab ketika ia melirik bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Bangku belakangnya, tempat Marinette, juga kosong. Mereka tidak mungkin bolos bersama, bukan? Nino mengeluarkan teleponnya diam-diam dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Adrien, _'_ Dude _, kau di mana? Pelajaran sudah dimulai!'_ meskipun Nino tahu Adrien tidak akan menjawab pesannya—

—karena tadi pagi sempat ada keributan akan korban akuma.

Dan Nino (meskipun belum sepenuhnya yakin) tahu Adrien sedang dalam kostum kucing hitam untuk menyelamatkan kota Paris.

* * *

 **Horrificator**

Pertama kali Nino mencurigai Adrien? Nino tidak ingat kapan. Awalnya Nino hanya heran Adrien sering menghilang ketika ada _supervillain_ yang menyerang. Terlalu sering Adrien menghilang—tidak, tepatnya Adrien _selalu_ menghilang. Bocah bertopi itu tidak paham tidak ada yang menyadari hilangnya Adrien kecuali dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena Adrien adalah sahabat Nino.

Rasa heran itu berubah menjadi rasa curiga karena tepat beberapa menit setelah Adrien menghilang, Chat Noir muncul. Namun lagi-lagi, Nino tidak terlalu menghiraukan rasa curiganya. Maksudnya, mana mungkin Adrien yang pemalu dan tertutup adalah orang dibalik topeng Chat Noir yang eksentrik dan suka berbuat konyol?

Lalu, ketika Horrificator menyela pembuatan film kelas mereka.

"Adrien, kau mau ke mana?" Nino masih memegang kamera _handphone_. Telinga Nino sudah mempersiapkan alas an aneh nan tidak masuk akal Adrien.

"Aku mau pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil jaket Inspektur Jones! Kita membutuhkannya untuk _scene_ berikutnya, kan?"

 _Serius,_ dude _? Di tengah-tengah kekacauan ini yang kau pikirkan adalah pakaian untuk rekaman_ scene _yang berikutnya?_ Adalah apa yang ingin Nino ucapkan kepada Adrien.

Namun Nino tahu, dia tidak boleh mengintervensi Adrien. Lagipula Nino sendiri tidak ada bedanya dengan masih merekam kejadian dadakan ini. Nino mengangguk.

Nino tidak boleh mengganggu Chat Noir (—meskipun Nino sendiri masih ragu).

* * *

 **Jackady**

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Adalah kalimat pertama yang dikatakan Adrien ketika mereka berdua masuk ke kamar Adrien yang sebesar stadion.

Nino merasakan mulutnya gatal untuk berbicara. "Sekarang?"

"Yah, itu bagian dari permodelanku!" Adrien langsung menutup pintu.

Nino terbengong. Benarkah? Bagian dari permodelan? Model harus mandi kapan saja dan bagaimana pun keadaannya? Nino menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kehidupan seorang model. Dalam hati ia meyakinkan diri untuk tidak pernah menjadi model seumur hidupnya. Nino menghampiri jendela besar di kamar Adrien yang, yah, terlalu besar. Satu sisi kamar Adrien adalah kaca untuk melihat pemandangan luar, keren, sih, tetapi Nino jadi merasa privasinya sedikit terganggu. Nino berpikir apakah Adrien merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Tepat ketika Nino melihat ke kiri jendela, ia melihat _superhero_ Paris dengan pakaian kucing hitam sedang meloncat ke atap.

"Chat Noir?" Kata Nino kaget, refleks ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang tadi dimasuki Adrien.

Kecurigaan Nino kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Ini saatnya Nino menghilangkan rasa penasarannya, bukan? Jika Adrien ada di dalam kamar mandi, Nino bisa bernapas lega. Kalau Adrien tidak ada, Nino …

… tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Nino memberanikan diri mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya pelan. "Adrien?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Nino mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi, lebih keras. "Adrien?" teriak Nino. Masih belum ada jawaban. Nino menekan telinganya ke pintu untuk mendengar suara air atau suara apa pun yang membuktikan Adrien ada di dalam.

Hening.

Nino menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi dan menutup matanya. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pening. Bukti apa lagi yang ia cari? Keraguan Nino seharusnya sudah tidak berupa pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Bukan ' _apakah_ Adrien adalah Chat Noir?' melainkan 'Adrien _adalah_ Chat Noir.'

Namun hati Nino masih berdenyut tidak percaya. Nino ingin cepat-cepat mengusir keraguannya. Apa pun jawabannya, Nino akan menjawabnya sekarang. Nino dengan cepat membuka pintu geser tersebut dan sesuai dugaan Nino yang tidak ingin Nino percayai: kamar mandi itu kosong. Tidak ada setetes air pun yang tercucur. Ditambah, jendela yang terbuka lebar, cukup untuk Adrien memanjat keluar.

Nino menghela napas.

Apalagi yang ingin Nino buktikan? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?

Pelan-pelan, Nino menggeser balik pintu kamar mandi. Nino kembali ke tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya, memasang _headphone_ , dan berharap segalanya bisa kembali menjadi normal secepatnya. Kakinya mulai bergerak seirama dengan music yang didengarnya, dan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman.

* * *

Nino dan Nathalie sedang menunggu di ruang tamu. Setelah orang-orang seperti mayat hidup tadi mengambil Gabriel Agreste dan pergi, Nathalie sangat panik karena Adrien tidak datang bersama Ladybug. Nathalie awalnya akan mengecek kamar Adrien, tetapi Nino berhasil mencegahnya dengan mengatakan melihat lewat jendela bahwa Adrien keluar rumah, sepertinya untuk kabur. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena Nino _memang_ melihat Adrien dalam kostum Chat Noir keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut. Setelahnya Nathalie menyuruhnya pulang agar lebih aman tetapi Nino menolak. Ia merasa harus bertemu Adrien terlebih dahulu.

… untuk apa?

Nino sendiri tidak tahu. Nino kembali mendengarkan musik dengan _headphone_ , berusaha menenangkan diri dan berpikir jernih. Ketika Ladybug dating ke kamar Adrien, Nino tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan secara tidak sengaja mengatakan Adrien sedang mandi. Nino tidak tahu mengapa identitas Chat Noir harus disembunyikan, yang dia tahu identitas Chat Noir tidak boleh diketahui siapa pun, termasuk Ladybug. Nino berharap Adrien berhasil kembali masuk sebelum Ladybug menyadari tidak ada siapa pun di kamar mandi.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Adrien.

"Adrien," bisik Nathalie lega.

Nino segera menghampiri sahabatnya. "Adrien! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan kanan Adrien memegang bahu Nino, tanda persahabatan. "Ya, aku berhasil kabur. Kau, Nino?"

"A-aku—" Perhatian Nino teralihkan cincin perak di bahunya yang sedang dikenakan Adrien. Nino teringat Papillon pernah mengatakan _miraculous_ Chat Noir adalah cincinnya. Cincin ini kah? Jadi Adrien memang benar-benar Chat Noir? _Bukti apa lagi yang kau cari, Nino?_ "—ya, aku berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Setelah mereka mengambil ayahmu, mereka langsung pergi, jadi aku tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah." Adrien melepaskan tangannya.

" _Dude_ ," kata Nino ragu. Perlukah ia bertanya? Nino menegak ludahnya. "Kau—"

Ucapan Nino terpoting oleh suara pintu kembali yang menjeblak terbuka, dan kali ini Gabriel Agreste yang membukanya. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri, Gabriel langsung menghilang menaiki tangga. Mata Nino dan Adrien hanya bisa mengikuti gerakannya. Untuk sesaat Nino dan Adrien melupakan percakapan mereka. "Aku, apa?" tanya Adrien, berusaha kembali ke topik awal.

Nino tidak seharusnya tahu, bukan? Ladybug yang merupakan partner Chat Noir saja tidak boleh tahu, apalagi warga biasa macam Nino. Otak Nino berputar, memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya. "Kau … butuh istirahat," lanjut Nino. "Kau pasti lelah." – _karena kau baru saja bertarung dengan korban akuma_ , lanjut Nino dalam hati. DJ itu memamerkan senyumnya. "Ayahmu yang menjadi target kali ini. Sebesar apa pun rasa kecewamu pada ayahmu, aku tahu kau masih sangat peduli padanya. Beristirahatlah di kamarmu yang luas itu—dan, _dude_! Kau harus mengajakku dan yang lain ke kamar luar biasamu itu lain kali!"

Nino tidak bisa menyalahkan wajah heran Adrien terhadap perubahan sikap mendadak Nino. Untung bagi Nino, Adrien tidak mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut. Nino dan Adrien saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan, lalu mereka berpisah. Adrien menaiki tangga dan Nino melewati pintu rumah.

Nino tidak seharusnya tahu, maka Nino akan bersikap tidak tahu. Adrien adalah sahabatnya, tentu saja seperti biasa, dan Chat Noir adalah orang yang tidak terlalu dikenal Nino dan suka menyelamatkan kota Paris, hanya itu yang perlu Nino yakinkan pada dirinya.

Adrien, atau Chat Noir, tidak perlu tahu bahwa sahabat sekaligus teman pertamanya mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

Note1: Saya berharap Nino lebih banyak muncul di season 2. Saya suka BROTP Adrien dan Nino X). Sejujurnya saya lebih pengen Nino tahu identitas Adrien atau Alya tahu identitas Marinette daripada Marinette sama Adrien tahu identitas satu sama lain. Walaupun saya juga pengen Marinette sama Adrien tahu identitas satu sama lain! XD

Note2: seperti yang ditulis di atas, fanfic ini merupakan challenge saya kepada diri saya sendiri untuk menulis karakter-karakter sampingan, niatnya sih dari beberapa fandom hehe :" meskipun di fandom ini ada beberapa karakter lain yang ingin kutulis. Meskipun Nino bukan karakter sampingan (duh, he's main character's best friend!) tapi gara-gara dia kurang menonjol di season 1 aku buat aja ficnya.

Note3: saya menerima kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apa pun kok ^_^ Terima kasih sudah membaca


End file.
